


And it was Beautiful

by stinkycole



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder, Time Travel, hannibal centric, hannibal travels back in time, lots of pining, will does not remember the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkycole/pseuds/stinkycole
Summary: Hannibal falls off of the cliff into the Atlantic.....and wakes up the day he met will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I've never seen one where its Hannibal who time travels its always will! so I thought fuck it! why not! will update as written....no schedule as of now but endgame is reciprocated hannigram so be prepared!

Hannibal felt himself falling, will in his arms, closer than they’d ever been. Closer even than those nights before Will betrayed his trust. He would die for Will, it was the least he could do. He was all he had left. His other half, the hole that had been present since that night in his kitchen finally filled, in death. As they hit the water, Hannibal placed a chaste kiss on the head of his  mylimasis, one last goodbye to his one true love. The frozen atlantic embraced him and everything went dark.

Then, Hannibal woke up again. Back in his Baltimore home. The silk sheets are soft against his skin. His last act of defiance against the world, wasted. Instead, a new chance is given to him. He will not ruin it.

And yet the thought of a life without his dear will was too much to take. He no longer felt solace in his extravagant lifestyle or his hobbies. The only thing he knows is Will. He's too tired to put up a facade of stiff politeness like he did all those years ago. Not after the life he sacrificed and the three years he spent waiting for his love to be reciprocated.

He normally lives with no regrets but he can admit when he’s wrong. His plans for will Graham ended in tragedy and it's all his fault.

Hannibal grabs his phone. Ah. the day Jack calls him in to consult for the FBI. the day he met will. His heart speeds up. Does Will remember? Surely if he did, Jack's office would be a bloodbath. He would just have to wait and see. As he drove to his office, he realized he was so in his head that he had forgotten to eat breakfast. A plan was brewing and nobody would be prepared for what Hannibal Lecter had to do.

  
  


Since his stay in the BHCI, Hannibal has become somewhat impatient. Franklyn was continuing on about something he didn't care to listen to. He knows that immediately after his appointment Jack Crawford would seek him out and he was extremely anxious for the results. Maybe he would have a clean slate with will?

“I hate being this neurotic.” Franklin cried, he really did not miss this. The best part about prison was he didnt have to deal with people anymore. Maybe this time he would lighten his schedule to leave room for his hobbies, and Will, of course. Hannibal's watch beeped signaling it had been an hour as he ushered Franklyn out of his office. He knows it's quite rude to have an alarm on it but he had been so distracted he might have missed the time.

Jack Crawford was standing outside of his office.

“Doctor Lecter!” he shook Franklyns hand. The sweaty man looked dumbfounded and a spark of annoyance and amusement flashed through Hannibal's mind. 

“I hate to be discourteous but this is a private exit for my patients.” he did not in fact, regret being rude to Jack. 

“Oh! Doctor lecter! I'm so sorry I'm Jack Crawford with the FBI.” Jack said, obviously flustered, “may I come in?” Hannibal was almost vibrating with excitement as he let him in. no need for him to wait like last time, the sooner this happened the sooner he would see his Will. they had a meaningless conversation in his office, and Hannibal was more than slightly relieved that Jack did not remember as well that he was the ripper. Jacks obvious flattery to get him to work on the case was rather pathetic though.

“Tasteless” was the first thing he heard Will say. exactly the same thing he said the first time around. He looked into his eyes, and saw no recognition, no hatred or loss, a clean slate as you will, as he expected. 

“Do you have trouble with taste?” hannibal ventures

“My thoughts are not often tasty” 

“Nor mine.” He did not continue the conversation, the verbal spar, mostly due to his hatred of repetition and instead chose to watch will work his way through the case.

His darling will, the one he waited so long for was no more. Gone as the crashing waves and the alternate history they shared together. Hannibal mourns for the loss of his beloved but sidesteps it quickly for now. This will, unmarred by his manipulations and encephalitis ridden brain, was in the flesh in front of him right now. Full of life and less burdened by the world in general. Not the dying spark of flame that he held onto as they fell to their deaths. Not the darkened man he created. Did he even want to create him again? Surely it would end the same way. In regret, hatred, love and revenge. Hannibal sighed when he noticed he was staring at Will, who was indeed staring back at him.

  
“Are you alright doctor lecter?” he said, obviously weirded out. “Are you psychoanalyzing me?” he suddenly asked, angry but not quite, there was something else there“Jack, who's profile is he working on?” Jack shrugged, obviously uncomfortable by Hannibal's forwardness.

“I was under the impression you were more professional, doctor.” Jack offered after Will had left the room, somewhat abruptly, mumbling about lectures on psychoanalysis.

“I am sorry I offended you. I was just curious on how Mr. Graham works. It will not happen again.”he lied. It would probably happen again.

Hannibal got into his bentley and began to drive home. His home. The last time he had been there, barring this morning of course, was the night he stabbed will and killed abigayle. He thought of the will he saw in the office. Twitchy and strange. Nothing compared to the man he grew to love. And yet he was in there, hidden away, the darkness he craved locked away behind a wall of morals and discipline and oblivion. A tear fell from his maroon eye as he remembered his first and last kiss with the love of his life.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal lives out the Hobbs case again and does some impulsive ripper business

He killed Cassie Boyle just like last time, the Hobbs case needed to turn out the same if he was to secure direct communication with Will. As he knocked on the door of Will's terrible hotel room, protein scramble in hand, it occurred to him that feeding Will human meat might be a smidge creepy on his part. Nevertheless he persisted. He did wake up at four in the morning in order to prepare the meal for will,after all. Wanting it to be perfect, wanting him to be impressed. He did not want to mess this up.

“Good morning, will!” he said a little too enthusiastically for his taste

“Where’s crawford?” will asked, visibly annoyed by Hannibal's presence, it was fine though, all in due time

“Disposed in court I'm afraid, the adventure is all ours today” he smiled. Will let him and they sat down at the small table. Hannibal had brought all the cutlery and dishware needed for a meal in his bag as well as the meal itself. Will takes a bite of the sausage and nods. He really hopes it tastes good. He hasn't cooked in a long time and he's nervous if it turned out right. What if he added too much spice? What if the homemade sausage was too gamey and he noticed? He was drug out of his thoughts by Will once again.   
“Are you alright doctor? You're staring again it's kind of creeping me out, to be honest.” 

“I'm sorry Will, I was simply lost in thought. How is your breakfast?”

“You seem to get lost in thought quite often doctor.” he scowled “Just keep it professional.”

“Or, we could socialize like adults, God forbid we become friendly.”

“ I don't find you that interesting.” He knew it was coming, but it still hurt.

“You will.” Will scoffed at him, clearly annoyed at his arrogance. It was not arrogance! He is quite the interesting man, even barring his hobbies and potential time travel.

“I don't think the shrike killed that girl in the field.” 

“What gave it away?” 

“ I think he's helping us? He had to show the negatives to bring out the positives. Why would he do that?”Hannibal hummed. Why indeed.

The Hobbs case was the same, Will shot Garrett Jacob Hobbs ten times, Abigayle survives once again, and more importantly, Jack sets up impromptu appointments with Hannibal to help Will out. Perfect, all as planned. He got ready what he was going to say to will during their conversation in his office. There was no longer a need to follow a script, as the last time it led to disaster.

That night Hannibal followed a particularly rude barista (she had gotten his order wrong and scoffed at him!) back to her house on the other side of the city.

Hannibal loved killing. It was one of his many passions in life. The ache of his muscles and satisfaction he felt after a hard night's work almost negated the need for sleep, the adrenaline rush he felt after a good kill was enough to lift his mood for a whole week! And he hadn't killed anyone besides dolarhyde in over three years. He thought back to that moment. Will, slick with blood, black in the moonlight, tenderly hugging him after they defeated the dragon. His endless blue eyes filled to the brim with love and hatred in their truest forms. he gathered his materials, flowers that meant love and devotion and a fresh start.He wanted to show the ripper was back and spoken for.

The crime scene was brutal. A young woman strung up, mouth filled with forget me nots, blue dahlias, and lavender. her heart the only organ left inside, the rest ripped brutally from her chest. a crown of white roses atop her head. The floor underneath, a blue and white bed of flowers, is ruined by the blood flowing lazily down the victim’s legs.

“This is definitely the ripper.” will sighs. Jack looks like he's about to explode standing beside him. “The ripper… is in love it seems like. The flowers mean love, devotion?” he closes his eyes “This is a little messy for the ripper to be honest. Unplanned, impulsive. Maybe too driven by feelings to be truly as meticulous as usual.”Hannibal could not take his eyes off of him. He knew this was a good idea. His plans last night were not as artful as usual but he trusted Will got the message. Was he impressed? Was it good enough for him? The rush that Will might figure out it was him was a little more than tantalizing to him. Oh his smart boy.

“There's no evidence of course.” crawford growls. Of course there's no evidence just because he's impulsive doesn't mean he wants to get caught. 

“I think will is correct,” Hannibal chimes in. “maybe he recently got into a relationship and wants to show his devotion? Blue Dahlias specifically symbolize a fresh start.” 

“But what's he doing with the organs?” will asks “what is he-” a dawn of realization crosses his face “He's eating them.” he states. His clever Will.

“Out of the frying pan and into the fire eh?” zeller quips, Ms.Katz elbows him in the gut.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to write next up is some therapy and maybe dinner?


End file.
